


Portrait of a Female

by insertcleveruserhere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Human Inquisitor - Freeform, Inquisitor Natalia Trevelyan, Iron Bull - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveruserhere/pseuds/insertcleveruserhere
Summary: Natalia has a confession to make. Bull spills a secret too soon.Cullen walks in just in time.Perfect time to switch things up, right?--Loosely inspired by Cruel Youth's "Portrait of a Female", and named after it





	Portrait of a Female

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really played around with dom/sub too much, especially femdom, so please excuse...this.

“The door is open if you don’t want to fuck me.” Natalia pushes a hand through her hair, drawing her knee to her chest. She doesn’t dare look him in the eye, knowing damn well that he was bound to resemble nothing but sex and sin, and she wasn’t ready to give into that just yet. 

Bull snorts, hoisting himself up against the headboard, “You know the word if that’s what you really want.” She spares him a glance, and immediately regrets it, the smirk on his face sending heat straight to her core, “But...I think we both know it’s not.” 

She rolls her eyes, picking at her thumb nail, “You know so much about what I want.” She snorts, something entirely unbecoming of a woman of her status, “You think you do, at least.”

His eyes darken at that, the challenge of it all seducing him entirely, “Trust me, Inquisitor. I know.” Silently, he pleads with her to take the bait, to push just a little harder. 

She grimaces, “If you really knew what I wanted, you’d call me Natalia.” _Anything but Inquisitor_ , her mind tacks on, but she keeps that bit to herself.

Bull takes that as the prompting he needs to continue, crooking his finger, beckoning her back toward him. The stubborn girl hesitates, takes her time, but eventually settles with her knees against his hip, her ass digging into her heels, and one hand idly tracing patterns on his stomach. 

He chuckles, more to himself than to her, “C’mere.” He grabs the back of her knee, pulling her on top of him, and she is just...such a pretty sight. Hickies line her neck and chest, and he can see the faint outline of where his fingers - 

“Tell me what you think I want, then.” Her fingers become more daring, more confident, and they splay over his chest. 

“Me.” He knew that cocky grin would be the end of him one day, but he can’t really bring himself to care, especially not when she rolls her eyes. He cares a little bit when she goes to leave, though, so he settles his hands on her thighs, holding her close, “You want me to tie you up and make you forget your name.”

She glares at him, “No.” She was lying, but she couldn’t let him know that, “I wanna try something different tonight.”

Natalia was never the one to tie Bull up; she’d never expressed any prior interest in doing so, but as soon as he grins at her, all teeth and _mocking_ , she wants only to prove that she can. She won’t let Bull be right today. 

She _wants_ him to be wrong about something.

He looks shocked, but pleasantly surprised, and shrugs, “Word’s katoh.” Then, he looks her in the eye, putting both arms behind his head, “I won’t need it.”

She rolls her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, adjusting herself against him so she can lean forward, lips ghosting over his, “You’re right.” She concedes, only in the slightest, “You won’t want me to stop.”

Her index finger hooks under the strap of his eyepatch, drawing him ever closer, just a breath away from him. At the last moment, she pulls away, and absolutely relishes the way he follows her like a man starved. She peels herself off him entirely, making a show of stepping over to the dresser on his far wall. 

Natalia bends at the waist to produce the rope she knew he kept in the second drawer to the left - hating herself for knowing that - and she can feel his eyes on her. 

He whistles, low and quick, “You have a great ass, boss.”

She hums in response, pulling her prize free, “Tell me something I don’t know.” She pulls the first drawer open, finding the little slip of fabric they often used to blindfold her. Her legs are shaking, and everything, everything is getting to be a bit much, but nevertheless, she persists. 

She licks her lips, putting on her best bedroom eyes, and stalks back over to Bull, a woman on a mission. No matter how much she worried that he wouldn’t be into this, the way his cock stood at full attention for her was enough to convince her that she might be able to do this. 

Finally, unable to hold out any longer, she kisses him, slow and sweet and everything she probably shouldn’t do with a fuck buddy, but the little gift in his nightstand could make or break _everything_. 

His hand pulls at her ass, fingers digging into the flesh there, and he moans into her mouth, turning her to putty all over again. She was malleable in his hands, so willing to bend to his will it was pathetic, but she manages to stop herself from giving in, pulling his hand off her ass and her mouth away from his.

“I’m gonna tie you up now, alright?” She asks, and the glare in his eyes is answer enough. She pauses, waiting for him to give him the green light. This stopped when he said so, of course, but he had to be the one to start it as well. “Blindfold too, if you want.”

He arches a brow at her, but swallows heavily, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Then, to give him a taste of his own medicine, “What’s your word?”

“Katoh.”

She presses a chaste kiss to his jaw, teasing, “Do you wanna use it now?”

There’s a pause, and he’s obviously considering it, balancing whether it’s conceding or not to continue, and he finally settles on, “No.”

Natalia Trevelyan is the Inquisitor. She’s the Herald of a god she doesn’t believe in, the slayer of dragons, and the champion of an impossible war. She can tie some _goddamn_ rope.

“Need some help?” He offers, face-to-chest with her. 

She glares at him, and nothing motivates her more than spite. Finally, she manages a decent knot, tying those stupid hands of his to the stupid bedpost, and slips the silk blindfold over one horn, letting it rest over his good eye.

He looks unimpressed.

She, on the other hand, has to put her knuckle in her mouth so she doesn’t laugh at the...sight before her. 

“You think this is funny, Natalia?” He tugs at the ropes, and her chest swells with pride when they only give a little, “I’m sure you’ll be laughing when I get out of these.”

“Darling,” she smiles, grabbing his chin, “when I’m through with you, you’ll be too tired to do much of anything.”

He barks out a laugh that she promptly cuts short with a kiss, trailing her mouth to his jaw, to his neck - she makes a quick pit stop there, certain to leave as many marks as he would on her - his chest, his stomach - she pauses again, loving the feel of him - and passes right over where he was still impossibly hard. 

He exhales through the nose when she presses her mouth to his thigh, scraping her nails over the other, and he tugs at his bonds again, “Tease.” He accuses, and she only smirks to herself, rubbing her thumb in small, tight circles. 

“I’m only a tease if I don’t do anything about...your little problem.” She circles the same thumb over they head, drawing a choked, surprised groan from Bull, “But if you want to keep throwing around accusations, we can stop now.” She sucks, hard, at the junction of his thigh, causing his knee to spasm. 

“Fuck, no.” He swears, then hums, “You sure you haven’t done this before, boss?”

She pinches the outside of his thigh, barely hard enough for him to feel it, “Natalia.”

“Natalia.” He repeats, nodding, “Natalia.”

She leans back on her heels, considering. She could suck him off, but he’d just called him by something she explicitly told him not to. She could try to edge him, but she didn’t trust herself not to give into his pretty words. She bites her lip, tapping at her thighs as she thinks about it, her pussy throbbing with desire. 

“You still there?” He teases, though she can hear the shake in his voice, the desire, “Or did I lose you?”

Instead of answering, she answers, resolute and in her best ‘Inquisitor’ voice, “I’m gonna ride your thigh.” Then, after a beat, more seductive, she thinks, “I’m gonna fuck myself on you, alright?”

He sucks in a breath, barely audible, and nods, “Alright. Yeah.”

She racks her brain for what he might say, and as she settles herself atop him, she chuckles, “Please. Like you really had a choice, Bull?” She drags herself from the bottom to the top of his thigh, and he lets out a shaky gasp. She wonders if he knows how hot he is, and decides that he must, that he’s playing her for a fool, that -

“You’re so fucking wet.” He mutters, “I haven’t even touched you and you’re _dripping_.”

She snorts again, “Like I’m the only one getting off on this.” She trails a claw from the base to the tip of his dick. She thrusts again, and his knee comes to meet her, and fuck, it feels so good, and she wants him to grab her hips, to move her against him.

Natalia pulls her hand off him completely, thrusting twice in a short succession, and he, of course, can’t keep that mouth of his shut, “I bet my leg is _shining_ with your heat. Am I right?”

“You,” she hisses as she thrusts again, “are not in charge here. Do I need to gag you?”

He shrugs, though it’s awkward due to the bindings, and answers, “Do you really want to?”

Her fingernails dig into his thighs and he sucks in a breath, muttering a short string of swears. Her free hand comes to toy with her clit, and he groans, feeling helpless and so fucking horny. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” She demands, rubbing with a reckless abandon, just barely kept in time with her thrusts. “Bull, tell me.”

He shuts his eye in spite of the binding already blinding him, “I’m thinking - fuck - I’m thinking about your clit,” he flexes, drawing a halfhearted scream from her, “about how fucking delicious it is. About how wet you get for me.”

“Yes.” She mutters, pushing her hair from her face. 

“I’m thinking about those fucking lips of yours, how they look around my cock. How you have to...have to use both hands,” he strains against the ropes, “to even think about covering the whole damn thing.”

As if on cue, she dips down, tracing a circle around his nipple in time with the circle she draws ‘round her clit, continuing her ministrations as she gets off on his leg.

“About that bulge you get,” he moans when she nips at him, “when I fuck you. About how I’m so fucking big, you can fucking feel it.”

She moans, high and loud, using her free hand to tug at her own nipple, so fucking close to throwing herself over the edge, to coming all over his leg, to -

It takes every ounce of her self control to stop herself, to pull away, and Bull lets out a high, confused keen.

She smiles to herself. 

“I’m taking the blindfold off.” She warns, though the light was hardly shining through the windows, even, “Be ready.”

He nods, some cocky retort catching on his tongue when she pulls the blindfold free. She’s a sight to behold, pussy wet and throbbing as she almost immediately makes her descent again, climbing her way back to his thigh.

“What -.” 

She surprises him.

Her tongue darts out to his thigh, tasting herself on him, and he understands, sees why she wanted him to see this because _this_ is the most erotic shit he’s ever seen in his life. 

That’s a lie, but he’ll tell himself that, for now. She begins to lave all her attention to his thigh, and he jerks against the rope, “Fuck, where’d you learn that?”

She doesn’t answer, intent on finishing what she started. Once she has, in fact, cleaned every last trace of herself from his leg, she sits back to admire her work, mussing her hair. “I suppose I should come clean.” She leans in, closing the distance between them and whispers, “I have no idea what I’m doing.” She presses a kiss to his mouth just quick enough to delay his response, if only for a moment.

“It doesn’t show.” He lies, but it’s enough to have her smiling against his mouth, kissing him again, “I wanna feel you cum.” He mutters against her mouth, “Untie me, kadan?”

“Kadan?” She asks, and suddenly, he looks white as a sheet, “What’s that mean?”

Bull swallows, the apple of his throat bobbing, “Just untie me, yeah?”

She furrows her brow, tracing the expanse of his cheekbone with her thumb, something in the air shifting from sex to something more...palpable. 

She drops the rope over the side of the bed, and gasps aloud when his fingers land right back on her ass, squeezing hard enough to leave marks, like he really just can’t get enough of her. 

“Fuck, I need you to sit on my dick before I lose my mind.” He cuts himself short, and she idly remembers his worst fear, back in the Fade. He feared madness most, and she nearly drove him there?

“Is that any way to ask?” She presses another kiss to his jaw, nipping playfully, and he growls against her. 

After a long, drawn out moment, “Please.”

“Please what?”

He sits up, nearly knocking her back in the process, and she scrambles to grab onto his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades, “Please,” His voice is pure sex, she’s certain, “sit on my dick, Natalia?”

She kisses him, nipping at his lip, “How could I refuse?”

There’s burning. There’s bound to be, considering the size difference, but she’s determined to take him, to have him, and there’s not complaints from Bull when she moves his hands from her waist to her breasts. 

She bounces on her own volition, drawing them both ever closer to that peak, to the edge they were both so fucking desperate for, and she’s about to chastise him when he moves his hands downward again. Instead of heading for her ass, though, he teases her clit with one thick finger, sending an unexpected spasm up her spine. 

She comes first, an explosion of white across her eyes as she cums on his fingers, barely catching herself on the sheets, and Bull fucks her through it, drawing himself closer as she -

“Fuck!” He exclaims as she buries her face in his shoulder, sucking hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder, “Fuck, yes, kadan.”

She almost asks again, almost asks what it’s about. 

She thinks better of it. 

Rolling off of him, she lands on the bed with a ‘thump’, running a hand through her hair. She pants, curling up against him.

She didn’t really know when they transitioned from fucking and running to fucking and cuddling, but she sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

The gift in the nightstand pounds in the back of her head, her very own tell-tale heart, and before either of them can say anything, she fakes a grin. “I have something for you.” She presses a kiss to his mouth as a parting gift. 

She moves back to her clothes, intending to put them on.

“You need to be dressed to give me this?”

She glares at him, sticking her tongue out at him, “The rest of the world is always pounding on the door. Gotta be ready.”

He lies on the bed, arms holding him up at the elbow, leaning back over to kiss her, one more time, “There. No Inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room.” His voice was almost...tender? She smiles against him, wishing it were really so simple, that he could just will it away. “Just you and me.”

“I wish it were so easy.” She scoffs out a laugh, moving back to her clothes.

Bull almost looks sad for her, it seems, “So, what’d you wanna talk about?”

She feels nervous again - looks the part as well - and opens her mouth to answer, to tell him, that maybe this could all work out in some twisted will of faith.

And then Cullen opens the door.

_Shit._


End file.
